


Training

by PicNik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gives Clarke a sword. Clarke has to learn how to use it.<br/>This happens before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„What is wrong?” Clarke asks as soon as she sees Lexa. The commander sent for her with a message that she wanted to see her.

“What happened?” Clarke asks again, this time louder. Lexa’s silence starts to worry her.

“I brought you something” Lexa finally says and from behind her back she pulls out a sword “To fight a war, you need a normal weapon” she says firmly and holds out the sword for Clarke to take.

“Thank you” the sky princess takes the sword and looks at it amused by its light weight.

“To own a sword like this, you have to know how to use it” Lexa states and takes out her own sword.

Clarke realizes that their swords are very similar and that simple fact makes her smirk

The brunette arches a brow “What?” she barks

“Nothing” Clarke chuckles slightly shaking her head “Will you teach me?”

The commander rolls her eyes “That is the plan, Clarke” she raises her sword “Show me what you can”

“What? You mean...I have to hit you?” Clarke takes a step back which earns another eye roll from Lexa

“Yes. Now do it!” Lexa order and gets in defensive position

“I will not hit you! What if I hurt you?” Clarke refuses to move. Lexa glares at her, slightly shakes her head then strikes. It takes Clarke by surprise but she raises her sword in defence

The commander pushes her to the tree “Dead” she says through gritted teeth. Something inside is telling her to stay this close to her just a moment longer but she shakes it off and backs off instead. “Weakness. You don’t fight back because you know me. In a real fight you might have to fight with someone you thought you knew” Lexa says and puts away her sword “Tomorrow. Here. Don’t be late” she orders and walks off.

The next day they meet at the same time. They greet each other with a silent nod.

Lexa gets in position and glares at the blonde “C’mon!” she shouts and Clarke hesitates again “Weak” the commander murmurs trying to tease the sky princess

“Fine” Clarke huffs and strikes. She fails three times landing on the ground.

“Get up! Again!” Lexa shouts circling around the other girl

Time passes fast; the sun sets and the starts come up. The moon shines at the two leaders who are still training.

Clarke grunts as she strikes on Lexa’s shield “Harder!” Lexa orders and kicks her. Clarke parries the hit and strikes immediately taking Lexa by surprise. The commander dodges the hit but stumbles backwards. Her back is against the tree and Clarke’s sword is against her throat.

“Dead” The blonde whispers smirking.

Their breathing is heavy and their faces are so close, they can feel each other’s breathing on their skin.

Lexa looks in Clarke’s eyes. Her eyes are like the sky. She didn’t realize how beautiful she is, even with dirt on her face.

Stars. She can see stars looking in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke swears it is more beautiful than the sky above them. She’s lost in her eyes when she breaks the silence

“Good” the commander’s voice is silent and almost sounds weak. Clarke pulls away as slowly as she can manage the hint of a smirk on her lips and she looks up at the sky. Yes, Lexa’s eyes are as beautiful as the sky. “Maybe I should...”

“Yeah, maybe you should” her voice is still softer than usual but she tries to look as firm as usual.

The commander looks at the ground then back at Clarke. Clarke backs off and Lexa realizes she is holding her wrist

“Let me go?” Clarke asks smirking. There is something about this situation. It makes her heart flutter as Lexa is holding her wrist and she is sure that as she lets go off her wrist she runs her hand on her hand on purpose.

“Right” the brunette clears her throat. She wants to take steps back but the tree behind her stops her.

“See you tomorrow” Clarke says and heads back to Camp Jaha

Lexa watches the blonde smiling. She allows herself a small laugh as she leans on the tree and shakes her head. “Unbelievable” she whispers looking up at the stars


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We just wasted a good opportunity to train” she murmurs

       The moon is high up on the sky, the camps of both Skaikru and Trikru is silent, there’s only a silent rustling in the woods. In the light of the bright moon and stars two silhouettes can be seen moving between the trees. They don’t move fast, they are silent and they manage to avoid stepping on twigs despite of the dark.

       “I still don’t get how you can get away without anyone noticing” The shorter woman breaks the silence

“It is easy Clarke. You saw it. You would only recognize me because you saw me like this before” she is rather annoyed by the blonde’s questions and statements but she is trying to be as patient as possible.

“We train either very early or really late because....then the chance is even smaller...we’ll be spotted” Clarke states more likely to herself.

“Good deduction, Clarke” Lexa smirks and pulls the cloth, that covered her head, down, when they are near their usual training spot. She shivers a little as she feels the cold breeze on her bare arms.

       When the Commander wants to get away from the stress in camp, meetings or just want to be alone without anyone, only her thoughts, she leaves her cloak, coat, armour, everything that makes her Commander behind, and leaves camp as the servant girl, Marcus Kane kom Skaikru first saw her. Now she is wearing black pants and a sleeveless greenish shirt which has some holes in it, and a cloth that covers her face and hair. The only weapon she has is her dagger.

       The blonde looks around then at the Commander. Clarke realizes that the brunette looks so different now. She saw her without her war paint before but it was not like this. Now she looks ..., Clarke dares to say, vulnerable. Her gaze moves to Lexa’s arms, her tattoo and she wonders if she has other tattoos. Maybe on her back, or ribcage. If she has...then why she got them?

Before her thoughts could continue she notices the smirk on Lexa’s lips.

“Enjoying what you see?” the Commander asks playfully

“What?” Clarke locks gazes with her as she feels her cheeks burning “What....I....no...I mean yes...I mean....” she ends her senseless stuttering with a huff “Yes, I am” she says firmly a smirk playing on her lips.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head “We came here for a reason, Clarke” she holds up her knife and rolls her eyes at Clarke’s expression, wide eyes, both hands tangled in her golden hair. “Now what?” she barks

“You have nothing to protect you. You don’t even have a normal weapon” the Sky Princess runs her hand through her hair. She knows that she doesn’t have to worry about the Commander’s safety but she cannot help it.

Lexa closes her eyes and inhales deeply “So?” she asks opening her eyes

“Nothing” Clarke barely whispers shaking her head and draws her sword.

       It takes only a few minutes for Lexa to disarm the Sky girl.

“I’m gonna wipe that satisfied smirk off of your face so fast you’ll be surprised” Clarke threatens the brunette. She’s on the ground, looking up at Lexa with a mischievous grin on her face. With a swift move she kicks Lexa’s legs and the next moment the brunette is on the ground. Lexa groans and is about to get up but Clarke is faster. The blonde pushes herself towards Lexa and in a moment she is sitting on the Commander, holding her legs steady between her knees. The expression on Lexa’s face is priceless.

It caught Lexa off guard and she is shocked, surprised, confused and proud all at once. “Now what?” she huffs out a breath. She looks up at the sky just to avoid eye contact with the girl above her. She is thankful for the dark; it hides the blush that is crawling up her neck.

“I could beat the shit out of you, Commander” Clarke says, the satisfied grin never leaving her face

“Go ahead” the brunette challenges and crosses her arms on her chest.

“Naah” Clarke shakes her head, her hair falling in her face “We have no use of a beaten up Commander, do we?” she pokes Lexa’s side and the brunette twitches. This can mean only one thing and Clarke has an evil plan on her mind.

“Then let me up” it sounds more like an order but Lexa feels that it is pointless, the expression of the girl above her tells a lot about what is going on in her head.

“Nah” she shakes her head again and tucks her hair behind her hair. She pushes her knees harder to Lexa’s thighs, she did notice the intimacy of the moment but she chooses to ignore it and concentrate on her current mission: Make the brunette laugh.

Clarke pokes Lexa’s side again, she is sure Lexa knows what she is planning, the glare she receives assures her of it.

“Don’t” Lexa warns and moves her hands to her side in defence

“Or what?” Clarke asks arching a brow, she rests her hands on her thighs and she cannot hide how proud she is.

“Just don’t” the brunette slightly shakes her head

“Nah” the blonde shrugs and starts poking the Commander’s side rapidly. Lexa’s clothing is thin and gives no protection from the sky girl’s devilish fingers.

“Stop” Lexa orders, she is trying really hard to keep a straight face. She bites her lip but then Clarke’s fingers move towards her hip and she loses it.

Her laugh is loud but sounds so soft, Clarke does not know how to describe it. It is weird to hear the Commander laugh but it is so damn beautiful.

“Stop” Lexa huffs and tries to stop laughing, but she can’t. It was so long ago when she last laughed...she doesn’t even remember

Clarke shakes her head “Nah”

Lexa tries to kick her off as soon as she manages to catch her breath, but the grin on Clarke’s face makes her crack up again.

Clarke stops to admire this moment; a soft smile replaces her grin. She’d be thankful if she could hear this every day.

       The Commander takes advantage of this and pushes herself up. As she sits she meets with sky blue eyes staring into her green ones and it takes a lot to move.

“You wanted this Clarke” she whispers. Her expression scares Clarke and it is probably on her face because Lexa smirks.  
Lexa moves her hands slowly towards Clarke then pokes her stomach multiple times before Clarke grabs her wrist.

“You’re gonna lose this one Commander" Clarke challenges. She looks in Lexa’s dark eyes then it starts.

       The two leaders leave their masks behind as they roll on the ground, both of them trying to gain control and the empty threats are answered with laughter and grinning

“Okay, okay, I give up” the brunette pants and throws her head back on the ground  
“Finally” Clarke huffs and sits crossed leg beside the Commander “My sides hurt” she chuckles  
“If you tell anyone...” Lexa looks up at her, her gaze is warning “...anyone, about this...the alliance is over” she warns

Clarke chuckled and shakes her head as she stands up “Rude” she holds her hand out for the brunette. Lexa takes her hand and Clarke pulls her up from the ground.

Both of them collect their weapons in silence.

“The sun will be up when we get back” Lexa looks up at the sky and pulls the cloth over her head. “We just wasted a good opportunity to train” she murmurs but Clarke sees the hint of a smile on her lips

“See you in two days, then, I guess” the blonde walks squeezes Lexa’s shoulder before walking away

“Still unbelievable” Lexa whispers as she turns to head back to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea after seeing a thing on tumblr about "super ticklish Lexa"  
> And after weeks, we have a new chapter!  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
